You Give Me Hope - A Parksborn fanfic
by OriginalMiles
Summary: Harry has always had complicated feelings for Peter, and when his father dies he finally decides to act upon those feelings. This leads to complications in Peter's love life. What about Gwen? Does Peter feel the same way about Harry? Sometimes, you just have to work through these things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I need you.**

"My house, right now. "

That's the place. I don't know why I'm going there, but I am. I don't know why Harry wanted me to meet him, but it seemed important. Why now though? That's a little strange, even for him.

I'm essentially running there. I don't know why, since I could just web-swing over there. Yeah make even less sense, Peter. I'm overthinking this. What if it's nothing? What if he just wants to talk? I don't know, I'm just worried. It's never anything good when they want to meet you after 6pm. God, I'm so sweaty right now. I've been running from Queens all the way to the east side of Manhattan and I'm so very exhausted. Who knew I had limits, even with all my strength. If it turns out to be nothing I am gonna be so mad.

Finally, I arrive at Harry's door. It's a big house, right in the middle of Tudor city. It's gotta have like, 8 floors. I knock on the door, and before I even finish knocking the door swings open. There he is, Harry Osborn. His eyes are a piercing blue, but they're so bloodshot. What's wrong with him, has he been crying?

"…hey Harry."

"Peter!" he pulls me inside, hugging me, holding on tight. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course I came. Anything for you, man." I have no idea what's going on, it's crazy. He smells like scotch, I guess he's been drinking. That explains things. He lets go of me, patting my shoulder as he moves. "You alright?" I ask him.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I'm good." I hear the doubt in his voice, he's not sure. I step inside the house, it's pretty fancy. Adorned in creepy masks and animal furs, Harry's father was the weird type. I guess he's just been lonely since Norman died and wanted a friend to talk to.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks me, his voice almost stuttering. I politely decline, since I don't drink. We stand there awkwardly looking around the place, making eye contact occasionally. Why did he ask me to come here if this was all he's gonna do? It's strange. Harry decides to sit down on the couch and asks me to join him. I sit down as he pours a glass of golden-brown scotch. Why did he ask me to come here!?

"I guess you're wondering why I asked you to come here so late." Yeah, you think? Jesus, just get to the point.

"Yeah, what's with that? I ran all the way over here."

"Really?" He laughs. Laughs in way that tells me he finds it shocking, yet so sweet of me to run here.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you. Why right now, couldn't it wait?"

"Haha, no. It… uhh, it couldn't wait." He smiles, glancing at my lips and then locking eyes with me. What is he doing?

"Uuh, Harry? What're you... um, what're you doing?"

"Shh… let it happen, Pete." Before I can even react, we're kissing. I can't even pull away, and he's really getting into it. It's so wet, it's… good. Arrgh, no. I've got a girlfriend, I can't do this to her. I push him away, shocked and confused. So very confused.

"HARRY, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shout, but I'm not full of rage, just confusion and surprise. I don't even know how to react. He's just sitting there, staring at me with his big, blue eyes. His gorgeous eyelashes fluttering as he blinks. No. It makes no sense! Why am I noticing all this? Why is he not reacting? WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

"Sorry." He mutters. He sounds so distressed, like all his hopes and dreams have been crushed. I guess that's my fault. He's going through a difficult time and he's just not focusing. He doesn't know what he wants. "I need you, Peter. Since my father died, I've had time to think. Think about myself, about you. I used to shy away from who I am because my father wouldn't accept me and now that he's gone, I can finally stop hiding from the real me and my real feelings. For you."

I'm speechless. Did Harry just… come out to me? No. He's just in a difficult place right now, that's all.

"Look, Harry. You're just confused…"

"NO I AM NOT!" he cuts me off, angered. "I AM SO SICK OF BEING TOLD THAT I'M JUST CONFUSED BUT I'M NOT. I KNOW WHAT I FEEL, PETER." He grabs me by my shirt and kisses me again, but I push him off me and he hits the ground. He lets out a moan and stays there. I can hear him start to sob. I can't take this I have to leave, leave my best friend while he's going through a difficult time.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't… I can't…" I just run out the door. I can't deal with this right now.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "We need to talk."**

Three days have passed since Harry and I last spoke, since we last touched. I remember it so vividly, his warm lips touching mine. His passionate embrace, so overwhelming that it made question all that I am. I haven't told Gwen, I can't even begin to imagine her reaction. Would she blame me? I don't know, maybe this should stay between me and Harry. I don't know what to do. I should just head to work. I'm a web developer at the Daily Bugle, I basically run the website and update it every single day. It's easy, and Jameson pays me a fair wage. I don't have to be there until 11am and it's only 9am so I decide to swing there and clear my head a little.

"WOOHOO!" I shout, as I swing throughout this beautiful city for all to see. Man, a great swing does wonders for my head. I feel so free. Free to think about my troubles. What's that? Oh, my phone's ringing. It's Gwen, I should answer it. I land on a nearby building and answer the call.

"Hey honey. How are you this fine morning?" I ask her.

"Hey Petey. I'm good, and you?" She responds. Her voice is so beautiful, it makes me tremble. She's my rock… I have to tell her.

"Me too. Gwen, I need to tel-" She cuts me off.

"Great, great. Listen, we need to talk."

"…talk? As in… talk?" I start to worry. Nothing good happens when people 'need to talk'.

"Talk as in 'I need to talk to you in person' talk." She responds, not really helping me feel any less worried about it.

"Um.. yeah okay. See you at lunch this afternoon at around… 1pm?"

"Sure. See you later."

"Bye, I love-" She hangs up, "You." I have a bad feeling about this 'talk'. Oh god, this week's just getting worse and worse!

1pm... 0 hour. Oh god, I hope it isn't what I think it is. I'm clutching onto a cup of coffee, trying not to overthink this. How could I not overthink this!? She knew what she was doing when said that we need to talk! She knew that I would… wait. What if she knows about Harry kissing me? No, that's stupid. She never talks to Harry. It's fine. It's all gonna be fine. (BEEP)

Huh? I got a text message from Harry.

*_I need to see you. Right now._*

Really? Ugh, why now?

*_Kinda busy right now, buddy._* I reply to him, not really in the mood to deal with this right now.

*_PLEASE!_*

"Peter!" I hear a voice call out. A voice so sweet it makes every inch of my being tremble. Gwen's voice. I turn towards her, smiling. I wave to her! We walk towards each other, not breaking eye contact. She looks sad, but why?

"Hi." I say to her, holding her, kissing her. She looks at me, her eyes wide. She looks like she's about to tear up. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I have big, big news." I can hear the hesitation in her voice.

"What is it, Is it good news?"

"…kinda." She replies.

"Wha-what do you mean kinda?" I ask her, confused.

"You know that college recommendation that Doctor Connors wrote before he decided to turn everybody in the city into Lizards?"

"Hmm… nope, doesn't ring a bell." We laugh, I love her laugh.

"Stop it."

"Sorry. Go on?"

"Well, I uh, applied to a few colleges and I got into Oxford University!"

"…uuuh…" I'm totally speechless. Oxford?

"Peter, did you hear that? Oxford. I'm moving to England, isn't that great?"

"Um, yeah that's amazing news." For you, maybe.

"You don't sound very happy for me." She's pissed. Oh god, I pissed her off.

"Well, I am happy for you, but what does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?" She raises her voice a little, hands on her hips.

"Well, you're gonna move to England, for one year. We're obviously gonna need to discuss this."

"Discuss what? You know how much I've sacrificed for this relationship, having to lie to my family and deal with your-" We argue for what felt like hours, but it was probably no more than 20 minutes. Eventually, she gets tired of it all and she leaves. Oh god, I fucked up. I told her that she shouldn't move to England without asking me first. WHO DOES THAT? A bad person, that's who.

I go to a bar to drown my sorrows, to stop feeling down. The alcohol isn't working! It's supposed to help, make people happy not sad! I keep on drinking beer after beer. I'm getting kinda tipsy, I had no idea alcohol affected me anymore. My pocket's buzzing, another text. It's Harry.

*_dude, please come over. I need to talk to you_.*

You know what, maybe I will go over. It's not the first time I've heard those words today. How much worse can it be than what just happened?

I leave the bar and head to Harry's house. Intoxicated and lonely.

END OF CHAPTER 2 (SORRY FOR THE LACK OF PARKSBORN STUFF. I FELT LIKE I HAD TO TOUCH ON GWEN AND PETER A LITTLE BIT )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "… I wasn't expecting that."**

It's 9pm and I'm drunk. I can't stop thinking about the way I treated Gwen earlier! I more or less told her that she was my possession. She can't go to England without asking me? Who the hell says that!? I'm on my way to Harry's house, he asked me over saying that he wanted to talk. Why does everybody want to talk today? Hopefully it doesn't go as bad as my talk with Gwen.

I stumble over to Harry's door, trying to look my soberest. I knock hard on his door, but there's no answer. I knock again, the door swings open and there he is. Harry Osborn, dressed in a purple silk bathrobe and pyjamas. His eyes a beautiful shade of blue, bluer than the ocean itself. What am I talking about? It's Harry. Just Harry.

"Hey Pete." He says. "I was wondering if you were even going to come."

"Haha, yeah." I'm too inebriated to even process an actual response.

"…right. Anyway, come on in." he tells me, letting me pass. The lights are off, but there a few lamps on. I can't even think properly anymore, but this feels odd. I sit down, Harry shuts the door. Sitting next to me, he pours himself a glass of wine and takes a sip.

"Want some?" He offers, smiling at me.

"Sure." Why not, I'm already kinda drunk. One glass of wine can't hurt. He pours it into a wine glass and hands it to me. "Thanks." I say.

An awkward silence fills the room. Neither of us seem ready to speak about what happened.

"So, um… you said you needed to see me?" I finally ask him, just to break the tension.

"Huh? Oh… yeah, I needed to talk to you about the other night." He finally speaks up. You can see the worry in his eyes.

"Look man, don't worry about it. Your father just died and you were just confused and you didn't know what you were doing." I tell him, trying to reassure him that I'm okay with it.

"Yeah, that's the thing Peter" He replies, looking up at me with those baggy eyes of his. "I knew exactly what I was doing. Ever since I was a young boy, I've been trying to get my father's approval, get him to accept me. I've had to hide for my entire life and now that he'd dead, I can be myself and not worry about what that bastard thinks about me. He was abusive and manipulative and I am so very happy that he's gone, because now I can admit my feelings towards you, Peter Parker."

Before I can respond, Harry lunges towards me and kisses me once more, and this time I, not thinking straight, reciprocate his advances. His lips feel so good against mine, it's… amazing. I don't know why, but I like it. We pull away from each other, locking eyes then looking back down again before we start again, this time much more passionately. The longer it goes on for, the more intense it gets. His tongue slips into my mouth, our hands all over each other, our hair is all messed up. I can hear him moaning, he likes it.

We finally pull away, and Harry looks at me, gently caressing my hair and smiling at me. I like the tender feel of his hand touching my head. Ugh, I'm not thinking straight. I'm just drunk, upset about what happened earlier with Gwen. This is a bad decision Pete, don't do it.

"Peter… I wasn't expecting that." Harry says, looking into my eyes, piercing deep into my soul. Those eyes… so beautiful… so blue…. And the way he looks at me. Like he appreciates my being there, he wants me to be around him. He cares… and just like that, I want him too. I take him by the waist and kiss him passionately, locking lips as he returns the favour. We stumble around the room, knocking vases and lamps off tables, eventually making it to Harry's bedroom.

We burst through the door, with me using one hand to find the light switch and the other to hold on to Harry. I turn the light on and we pull away. Harry's bed is king sized with dark green linen sheets, and a purple duvet.

"Here we are." Harry exclaims, "So…" he drops his robe "Should we, uh… get to it?"

"Yes." I respond, after giving it a second thought. I know this is what I want, what I need.

"Great." Harry slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. I decide to help him with that, and I just pull open his shirt and take it right off him. Passionately embracing, we then remove every single item of clothing. First the shirt, then our pants and finally… our underwear. Harry falls on the bed and I follow. I lay on top of him, kissing him. Harry groans with delight, happy that this is finally happening for him. I decide to take it further, and I turn him over. He cringes in pain at first, but he gets over it. I feel nothing but pure pleasure in this moment.

…a few hours pass, and we finally sleep.

**MORNING, 6AM**

What the fuck happened last night!?

_**END OF CHAPTER 3! Writer's notes: I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT THIS CHAPTER FEELS A LITTLE OFF TO ME. **_


End file.
